Virtual worlds are computer based simulated environments wherein environment system users inhabit a virtual environment and interact with other system users by the use of user graphical avatars that are representative of the user. Typically, computer simulated virtual environments are created to be similar to real-world environments. The virtual environments also can be created to abide by the rules of the real world in regard to physical laws, real-time communication between parties, etc. Today users interacting within virtual worlds often encounter real world distractions that draw their attention away from their virtual environments (e.g., such as phones ringing, visitors at their front door, etc.). However, while the attention of the virtual world user is directed elsewhere the avatar of the user within the virtual world will appear to be fully aware, but yet unresponsive to other interacting avatars. Within a virtual environment an unresponsive avatar could socially pose problems to those individuals who may try to interact with the unresponsive avatar; actions that may further make the person that is associated with the avatar appear to be challenged as far as having mastered avatar control or inattentive. More importantly, the display of an idle unresponsive avatar detracts from the pseudo-realism that makes virtual worlds a compelling place to interact with others.
One way this problem can be handled is to have an environment recognize that a user is away (e.g., similar to standby techniques utilized within instant messaging) and have the avatar reflect a sleeping state. However, this still does not provide any semblance of realistic qualities. A user's avatar that is talking to someone one minute, and is sleeping on a virtual street the next minute provides for a clunky and not-very-lifelike virtual experience.